Tips
What To Do *Avoid using restrooms in unsecured places. *Strain your water before boiling it. Boiling your water kills germs, but it dosn't get rid of nasty sediments, like lead or ammonia. Straining your water about four times before boiling will almost guarantee that you won't get sick. If you see a dead zombie in the source of water you intend to drink, don't, because there is a huge chance, even after cleaning it, that it is infected, and you might turn if you drink it. For extra measures, poor a table spoon of 3% chlorine in the water. *At night,if you have friends with you, take turns on guarding the sleeping people,if you do this,you can warn friends of a attack,because you are weakest when you are asleep,so you need to guard your friends then take turns randomly. *Check every nook and cranny before you do anything in an unsecured location. *Have a weapon with you at all times. You should have your weapon in arm's reach at all times no matter what. *Make as little noise as possible when in an area with zombies. *Always assume you could be attacked at any moment. *Be nice and polite to everyone, but be firm. They might help you later on and will increase morale as well. But you don't want to seem like a pushover open to an easy raid. *Be ready to kill anyone if they are bitten. Even if they're your part of your family, they will kill you once they turn. *Use firearms sparingly. *No fortress will last forever. Always be prepared to make a rapid evacuation of any locale. Keep and maintain any kind of escape route, have drills, and keep supplies ready for a quick flight. *If you are in a team, do not hesitate to eliminate, either through expulsion or (if the situation calls for it) execution, anyone who may compromise the rest of the group. If a single person panics and tries to tear down a barricade, for instance, they can inadvertently kill everyone. *Prepare for non-zombie crises as well. Keep medicines and first aid kits in stock. Have fire extinguishers ready. Most of all, make your defensive preparations cover human attackers as well as zombie attackers. *Be suspicious of anyone you do not know. This extends to supposed government personnel. Humans with hostile intentions may try to gain entry into your fortification or group with the intention of stealing supplies, taking over your encampment, or even just in the interests of general mayhem. *Keep proper quarantine procedures. When an individual is bitten, separate him or her from the group immediately and either eliminate them in an isolated area or in one that can be sterilized quickly. *Always have a back up weapon, like a pistol or a knife. *Alway's maintain your equipment, guns need to be field stripped regularily to avoid problems during a zombie attack. *Find a way around zombies rather than fight them directly. *Avoid baggy clothes. *Be careful if you use fire based weapons. What Not To Do *Don't be a show off. It will get you killed. *Don't underestimate zombies. They don't get tired, they don't feel pain, and will kill you. *Never assume a plan will go your way. No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. *If a plan does not work the first time, do not try it again. *Never pick form over function. This applies to everything, from weapons to places of fortification. If you think it is cool, but is in fact useless or harmful, abandon it. *Don't spray and pray. *Do not accept people you can not support with your current resources into the group. *Don't let your guard down.